Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap
sometimes referred to as – is the Stand of Funny Valentine, featured in Part VII: Steel Ball Run. It is considered one of the most powerful Stands of the whole series. Appearance/Personality Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap has a humanoid form with large, upright horns that somewhat resemble the ears of a rabbit, a masked mandible, and a mainly white body, lined with a pink trim. Its eyes appear to emote a cold gaze. After a late encounter''Steel Ball Run Chapter 83: Ball Breaker (1)'' with Gyro Zeppeli, along with Valentine, D4C's appearance changes drastically, losing a layer of its garb/armor/covering, including its horns. Even after Valentine recovers his health, D4C keeps its new form. Abilities Valentine still seems to be exploring this stand's full potential, but he is very adept with its powers. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap is among the strongest Stands in the series (next to Enrico Pucci's Stairway to Heaven (Made in Heaven) and Giorno Giovanna's Gold Experience Requiem). Dimension Hop Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap allows different parallel worlds/dimensions to co-exist at the same time and/or in the same place. It also allows its user to visit these parallel worlds/dimensions and interact with them. Valentine travels by being closed between two objects, shown first by the use of a door against a wall. Liquid materials such as water count as objects as well, and even dust or steam. Valentine can also pull other people to other dimensions by forcing them between two objects. Valentine usually performs the latter by slamming a door on them while they are backed against a wall. However, as no two versions of the same person can co-exist in the same dimension, one of them will have to go back into their own. If not, and if they get too close to one another, both will crumble, splitting into Menger sponges before obliteration. This rule does not apply to Valentine himself. If Funny Valentine becomes injured, he can hop into another dimension and move his consciousness to the body of that dimension's Funny Valentine , thus nullifying all his wounds. This ability makes him nigh invincible, since the only way to truly defeat him is to kill him with one blow. Furthermore, he can summon any number of alternate selves to a target dimension in order to outnumber his opponents. These Valentines do not have D4C's of their own however, this Stand seemingly being wholly unique to the 'Root World', the single universe where the Corpse resides. Love Train An ability given to Valentine by Lucy's Stand. Her body generates a gap in space that sends misfortune elsewhere, leaving only good fortune. Using D4C, Valentine can enter this space, causing any attack aimed at him to be directed at someone else across the globe. This makes Valentine effectively invincible. It apparently allows him to easily travel along the ground, shown when he pursues Johnny and Gyro under the train tracks, and across a grassy field. Due to Lucy's stand's ability, objects continuously move closer to her, including trees, signs, and even the oceans. These shifts in position seem to favor Valentine. Besides being invincible to attacks while within the gap in space, D4C can make even its most insignificant attacks fatal. Any wound would rise up the body and eventually reach a vital spot before dealing damage. A scratch or bite on the finger can become a scratch on the heart. This ability can only be used a certain distance from Lucy, so if she is moved, then he is forcibly pulled with her. However, gravity is constant for Valentine when he travels between dimensions, making it a power capable of travelling with Valentine that can affect him inside the gap.Steel Ball Run Chapter 81: D4C (Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap) (14) -Love Train- p.4 This keeps him from breaking into pieces and becoming scattered across the different worlds. This power over gravity seems to be utilized by Gyro and Johnny when using the Super Spin. Gallery D4cstand.jpg|Funny Valentine and D4C Cellphone Stand d4c. 2.jpg|Cellphone Stand - sideview D4C.jpg|D4C's abilities D4CFV3.png|The effect of D4C on Funny Valentine Valentine_Powered.JPG|D4C -Love Train- Valentine_hit.JPG|D4C after Gyro's second hit DDDDC.png|Funny Valentine and D4C D4C ASB.jpg|D4C as it appears in All-Star Battle Trivia *Its appearance refers to the term "going down the rabbit hole", from the tale Alice in Wonderland. *D4C is the only Stand so far to have its name abbreviated within the manga. *D4C is the only Stand so far belonging to a primary antagonist whose power does not directly affect time, instead D4C controls space. *D4C is one of the few humanoid stands in Steel Ball Run, with another being In a Silent Way, whose user is Soundman, Tusk Act 4, who user is Johnny Joestar, and The World, from Diego Brando from another universe. References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part VII Stands